Jeroy
Jeroy '('Jer/'''ome and J/oy')' is the frenemy/romantic pairing of Jerome Clarke and Joy Mercer. Both seemed to be good friends pre-season one, because Jerome supported Patricia blaming Nina about Joy's disappearance. In Season 2, Jerome somehow helped Joy to get Fabian's attention, selling Nina the same dress he sold her. However, the two hit some strains at the same season, due to Jerome's love for Mara and Joy being her rival in journalism. After discovering who was Jack Jackal (and Joy's lies), he, along with Eddie, made everyone know Joy used the top editor position to sabotage Nina. They seem to be in good terms at the end of season 2. In Season 3, Jerome is happily dating Mara, while Joy can't get over Fabian. Joy, decided to focus more on herself, tries to impress everyone by wearing Amber's clothes, which is something Jerome uses to make fun of her. Since Joy and Mara are close friends, she didn't approve after Jerome had eaten all of her "fregetable bars" (just to show he can be useful at something). Tension grows between the two when Joy finds out about Willome, and later Jerome dating both Mara and Willow, which means cheating. Joy, angrily seeing how Jerome goes away with the huge mistake he's making, sends the two girls he's dating an incriminating e-mail, which never reaches them and then later helps Willow and Mara execute revenge, even going so far as to plan to make him fall in love with her. Jerome asks Joy out on a date, and at the play Jerome kissed her and she kissed back! The kiss was not written in the script of Mara's play. View the gallery and Society pages. ' Jeroy Moments Season 1 House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *They are seen standing next to each other at the prom, smiling. *Jerome looks happy to see Joy back at Anubis House. Season 2 House of Crushes / House of Vertigo *Jerome ignores Joy's orders *Jerome sold Joy her dress, but also gave Nina an exact copy. House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu *Joy and Jerome are standing next to each other smiling *Joy gets mad at Jerome for selling Nina the same dress *Joy yells at Jerome for telling her, 'her dress was one of a kind'. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *Jerome is the first to yell Joy's name when she get's hit by the lightning *Jerome seems to be the most worried, even more than Patricia and Fabian. Season 3'' House of Pi / House of Mistrust *Because Fabian broke Joy's heart she is now open for any relationships. (Hint: Jerome) House of Entrapment / House of Sisters *Joy thinks about hitting Jerome with her books. *Joy states that Jerome "just doesn't like being dumped" which causes Jerome to roll his eyes. *Joy states Jerome had a romantic fail. *Jerome nags Joy about Fabian *Jerome says "It's bring your own clothes to school day not someone else's" and calls Joy, Amber. *Joy slips between Mara and Jerome in the hallway *Jerome calls Joy 'Amber' once more, and nags her. *Mara states Jerome knows nothing about fashion and he's Jerome which causes Joy to perk up. *Joy rolls her eyes when Jerome says he's very sensitive *Joy doesn't seem pleased that Mara and Jerome are back together which could indicate that she likes him! House of Tombs / House of Smuggling *Joy (as well as Alfie) seems disgusted by Mara and Jerome's couple talk. *Joy says she has no idea why people love Jerome *Joy is un-impresed with Jerome and his balloon animals. House of Anticipation / House of Close Calls *Joy gives weird looks during Jerome's performance. *Joy asks Mara what Jerome is even doing. *Joy seems disgusted after Mara says "Being Jerome" in an in love voice. *Joy pushes Jerome away from the microphone *Joy says "Thank you, the very very very gifted Jerome Clarke." House of Hustle / House of Set-Up *Joy comments that Jerome looks horrible *Jerome replies with "Thank you Joy, always a pleasure." *They have the same scholarship. *They are both revealed to be descendants (along with Patricia and Alfie) needed for the ceremony House of History / House of Eclipse *They are both kept in the gatehouse (along with Patricia and Alfie) *Joy laughs at Jerome's comment. *Jerome seems to be worried about not only him losing his scholarship but Joy as well. *Joy asks to borrow the computer from Jerome. *Jerome replies with "No, you cannot!" *Joy seems curious about the list of pros and cons between Mara and Willow. *Jerome takes the laptop from Joy. *Joy and Jerome argue. *Joy says she won't tell the girls about Jerome's list. *Joy then says Jerome will, and says "Tell them before someone else does it for you." *Joy reminds Jerome that they have a scholarship to uphold. *Joy and Jerome argue again in the background. *Jerome and Joy's shoulders are against one another *Jerome and Joy are both annoyed with the organ *Joy sends an email to Mara and Willow revealing Jerome's secret *Jerome is surprised Joy sent the email. *Jerome reminds Joy she just broke two girls hearts. *Jerome and Joy both have a disliking towards the robes House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi *Joy surprises Jerome when he is on his laptop. *She threatens him again to tell Mara and Willow the truth. *She smirks after Jerome returns to the classroom. *Jerome begs her not to tell Mara and Willow. *Joy lied about a photo of him and Willow in the girls toliet, to get him out to tell Mara and Willow the truth. *He reminds her again about "breaking two girls hearts". *She retorts by telling him not to blame her for his mistakes. *Joy agrees with Mara's plan to get revenge on Jerome. House of Possession / House of Greed *Joy (along with Mara and Willow) set up a fake singing competition to get revenge on Jerome. *After explaining the "cash reward" she says that maybe Mr. Sweet wanted to go with the easiest person to buy. Jerome just gives her an annoyed look in response. *Jerome yells at Joy for what she did. *Mara and Willow try to convince Joy to fake date Jerome in order to break his heart. *They tell her that, if they didn't hate each other, Joy and Jerome would be perfect for each oher. *She helps hands out the list of bad things about Jerome, which is similar to the one that Joy found that Jerome made. House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows *Joy goes along with the plan to pretend to like Jerome. *She sits next to him in class. *She rubs his arm sympathetically when his date doesn't work out with Patricia. *Jerome stares at Joy when she starts to work in class after she stops talking. *Joy seems upset that her plan to trick Jerome doesn't work. *She tries staring at him for 3 seconds, and says she loves his idea about his wording about dodgeball. *The whole time in this episode, Joy flirted with Jerome. House of Enemies / House of Surprise *When Jerome is hurt from Mara's harsh comment, Joy goes after him, actually feeling bad for him. *Jerome says that Mara was just saying what everyone else was thinking, and Joy frowns and said that she didn't think that. Jerome freezes and turns to her, smiling. *She comforts him, and gives him advice on what to do, saying that she usually always messes up. *Joy asks Mara if she thought Mara's comment was too harsh, and she does think that. *Joy smiles at Jerome when he simply bows to Mara and leaves. *Joy and Jerome keep spending time together. *Joy seems to have second thoughts about tricking him. *Jerome asks Joy on a date. *She tries to decline so she doesn't need to hurt him. *Jerome calls her "sort of annoying" but then says that in a certain light she's kind of adorable. *Jerome says that he'll help her take care of Letdown on the date. *Joy is touched that he'd wash a dog for her, and says that's better than a regular date. *They are studying together, and are seen laughing. *Willow says they're cute together. House of Winning / House of Moonlighting *Jerome attempts a high-five *Joy says she's excited for their date. *Joy and Jerome are washing Letdown together. *Joy mentions that the soap smells like flowers and asked if it was his way of giving her some. *Jerome jokingly says she's on to him. *Joy tells Jerome he's a good guy. *Jerome says that he wishes someone else would see his nice side, and Joy says she can. *Joy asks about his father and then brings her own father up, adding that they both have father troubles to deal with and that they aren't very different at all. *Jerome said Joy is a good listener House of Treachery / House of Imposters *Jerome smiles at Joy during class. *Jerome compliments Joy. *Willow tells Joy he is a "smitten kitten". *Joy says, "He's not that into me." *Mara agrees with Willow, saying that he's totally into her. *Joy and Jerome are walking next to each other (Mara is next to Joy) when they approach Sibuna listening in on Mr. Sweet's conversation with Ms. Denby and Victor. *Joy says Jerome could be the director of the play so that he doesnt embarrass himself by playing himself. *Joy smiles at Jerome as he walks away. *Jerome hands Joy her bag and fixes her colllar. *Jerome attempts to kiss Joy but Mara interrupts them. *Joy and Jerome share a passionate kiss. *The kiss they shared was not scripted. *Everybody in the room claps and hoots when they kiss and Mr. Sweet starts to cry. *Jerome looks at Joy before KT goes onstage. *Joy and Jerome talk in her bedroom. *Jerome found out that the play is about him and Joy said she would have told him about that. *Jerome said that her happiness is all he really cares about anymore. *After Jerome leaves, Joy falls onto her pillow, confused and because she does not want to go through with Mara's plan. House of Cunning / House of Suspicion *Joy smiles at Jerome when he is talking. *They are sitting next to each other. *Joy is leaning on Jerome. *Joy is sitting on the arm of Jerome's chair. Trivia *They both had a problem/dealt with Rufus. *They both also had relationship problems; Joy with Fabian & Jerome with Mara and Willow. *Both of their names start with J. *Joy and Jerome have similar personalities. Both are determined, ambitious, and go far for people they care about (crushes or friends). *Jerome was a unofficial Sibuna member in Season 1. Joy was in Season 2. Now neither of them are in Sibuna, but could possibly join at the end of Season 3. *They like very kind and smart people (Fabian and Mara). *Both are descendants needed for the ceremony. *Jerome asks Joy on a date. *When Jerome kissed Joy in the play, she kissed back and Mara says that wasn't even in the script. *First the plan was crush Jerome's heart by making him fall in love with Joy and it works, but it seems that Joy really falls for Jerome as well. Category:Major Pairings Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis